Bitten Wand: A Twilight and Harry Potter Crossover
by xoxTasilicious
Summary: What happens when the Harry Potter gang wanders into Forks? What will they think of the vampires? All for you to find out. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry Potter or Twilight, this is just fanbased.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day that Harry Potter thought would never come had arrived; Ron Weasley had finally received his license. Of course, it was only a license to drive in the Muggle world. Who really needs cars in the wizard world when you have magic? Magic is a fantastic thing. Then again, fantastic things can always be used by not to fantastic people. In this case, it was Ron.

The ride in the Weasley's enchanted flying car had been going well. Ever since Harry and Ron had crashed the first car, Fred and George had put together money for a second one, which they had once again put a spell on. This spell allowed the car to fly, become invisible, and store as many people as needed even though the car itself didn't look all that big. It had all the qualities that their last car had had.

A shriek extended from the backseat of the car, which caused Harry and Ron to both wince. Harry immediately peered over his seat to see Hermione Granger as pale as a ghost. "What the bloody hell happened?"

Hearing the horrified tone in Harry's voice, Ron couldn't help but look back at his girlfriend. Just as he did, the brunette turned to him and screamed, "Keep your eyes on the bloody roa- I mean sky!" She then turned over to Harry and took a few deep breaths before she said, "The car was swiveling! Didn't you see? Ron's gonna crash, he's gonna crash I know it!"

Ron rolled his eyes and snapped back at her, "Gonna crash into what Hermione? A cloud, air or ohhh the worst it could get is if I crashed into a goddamn bird! There's nothing to crash into here!"

Hermione let out a groan. "No you buffoon! I'm talking about you crashing down! We're supposed to meet the twins at…" She paused as she pulled out a neatly folded paper out of her pocket. "Some Muggle place called Forks. We don't need a crash stop on the way there!"

Harry silently waited for Ron's reply to Hermione's side of the argument. He looked between Hermione's worried expression to Ron's gritted teeth and stiff arms. The couple always had arguments, it wasn't anything new, but with Ron behind the wheel, Harry was worried. Ron's scowl shifted to a smirk as Harry eyed him carefully. Before Harry could warn him about doing anything stupid, Ron took a quick turn to the right. He then dived down a few miles and sharply flew up again.

"Are you trying to get us killed?" Hermione squealed as she dug her nails in the seat of the car.

Ron smirked, "Naah, but if you piss your pants, that'll be good enough." Harry couldn't help but stifle a laugh at that.

Looking back at Hermione's stunned face Harry pushed his friend's shoulder lightly and said, "Stop it Ron, you're scaring her."

Obviously, Ron couldn't see his beloved scared so he continued on flying at a steady pace. Harry's emerald green eyes wandered out the window. In a minute or two they would be right above the city of Forks. He couldn't wait. The Weasley's had said that they knew of a family of vampires that lived there. As many different types of species Harry had met, he had never met any vampires. However, he'd heard a lot about them this past week.

Hermione had been doing research, no surprise, on vampires and had given them all the facts. Vampires all apparently hated the sun, were quite attractive and had superhuman powers. For once, Hermione's information had astounded both Harry and Ron. By the time Hermione had finished telling them everything, she asked them if they had any questions. At that point, Harry had said no just so that he could leave and play some Quidditch with the Twins and Ron. Though, now that he thought about it one question had been bugging him. It wasn't the type of question Harry would usually ponder about. Normally, Harry's questions would be based around their lifestyle, their eating habits, something of that sort. This time it wasn't, it was about their family. What would happen if a vampire and human had a child?

* * *

Giggles could be heard near the Quileute reservation, as a young girl dashed across the beach of La Push. Behind her ran a menacing large wolf about the size of a horse. Its jaw opened slightly to give out a howl, which caused the brunette female to burst out in a spree of melodious laughter. The russet coloured wolf paused for a second and then leaped onto the girl's back, making her fall face down into the sand. The wolf smirked. He waited for the girl to yell at him about getting sand in her hair like she always would. When the complaints didn't come he nudged her in the neck.

The female rested with her cheek lying on the sand and her eyes closed. The wolf suddenly shifted into a human boy. He quickly stepped off the girl's back and placed one of his large brown hands on the girl's cheek. "Nessie? Renesmee.." He cooed quietly at first. When the young girl named Renesmee didn't respond, he flipped her over gently so that she was on her back now. Her head flopped to one side, her eyes still closed.

The boy's heart skipped a beat as he brought her face in between his hands and shook her head to and fro. "Renesmee! Nessie! Babe, wake up! Please tell me you're not hurt!" He waited for an answer. He got none. The boy's eyes started to water up.

That's when Renesmee opened one eye. "I'm alive Jacob, I was just -" She froze and covered her face with her hands. A bright red blush could be seen poking out from the edges of her cheeks.

Jacob arched an eyebrow and chuckled. "What're you doing now Nessie?"

The girl kicked him lightly with her left leg and said with her hand covering her face, "Y-You forgot to put on your pants." Her voice was muffled but Jacob heard her loud and clear. He laughed as he realized why he was feeling so breezy. When a human shifts into a werewolf, their clothes get torn off in the process and when shifting back they appear nude. Which is why the Quileute tribe tied a pair of pants around their ankle, so that they had a pair to wear after shifting back.

Jacob got up and ran into a few trees bordering the beach to go put on his pants. Renesmee chuckled as she dusted sand out of her hair. She picked herself up and lay down on a rock waiting for Jacob's return. Jacob Black was Renesmee's boyfriend. Well, technically, soul mate. Jacob had imprinted on her the day she was born. Imprinting is what werewolves tend to do when they first see the love of their life. It's like a fairytale story. A whole "love at first sight" moment. When Renesmee was old enough to understand what imprinting was, she was quite surprised. Vampires tend to not like werewolves, but because of Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, they had put together a truce.

Renesmee played with her golden brown as she thought about what was so special about her that Jacob liked. She was a freak, just a hybrid. Renesmee was half vampire and half human. Her mother Bella Swan had been human during her pregnancy while her father Edward Cullen was a vampire. Right after Renesmee's birth, Edward had been required to turn Bella into a vampire. Which is why Renesmee was the so-called "special" one in the coven. She preferred referring to them as her family, but if we were to talk in technicalities, they were just a coven.

Jacob came and sat down beside her causing her to break her thoughts. "Don't ever dare do that again." He said coldly as he looked out into the large body of water. Renesmee looked up at his dark eyes and tangled her fingers into his. He held her hand tightly and looked down at her. "Nessie, you don't know how scared I was. I thought I had hurt you." He brought her hand near his face, placed the back of her hand against his cheek, and then turned to place a quick peck on her hand.

Renesmee smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Jakey. I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

Jacob chuckled. "No worries." He said as he leaned back to lie beside her. He squinted as he looked up at the sky. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make out what he was seeing. He pointed up at the sky and said, "What the hell is that?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

As Ron tried to manoeuvre across the trees so that he could get a clear landing, Hermione was going red in the back seat from yelling out commands. She'd be yelling out things along the lines of "Watch it!", "Stop flying so fast!" and quite a few factual things about Muggles who have died in plane crashes. Ron tried to ignore the furious brunette who wasn't helping him whatsoever. The more he ignored her, the more she yelled at him. Ron's temper started up and he tipped the car so that it dived down.

"Where the bloody hell are you landing us Ron?" Harry yelled at his friend. His green eyes widened as he noticed that they were about to be driven into the great body of water under them. His heart started beating faster, and his breath shortened. He heard Hermione stop in the back seat. Harry turned to see Hermione's face glued to the glass window, her eyes emanating fear.

Quite a few feet below the car the stunned couple stared up at the sky. Jacob was sitting up now, quite alert, for if that thing crashed anywhere near them he was ready to whisk Renesmee away to safety. But of course, Renesmee didn't seem to flinch the slightest at the fact that an unusual object hurling straight at them. Instead, she tilted her head to get a better look at the car. "What do you think it is?" She asked in a soft dreamlike voice.

Jacob chuckled, "Hopefully the delivery guy. I ordered that damn pizza an hour ago, it better be hot by the time it arrives here."

Renesmee chuckled. She played along with him and said, "Well if it's not hot, your body temperature could easily heat it up." She smiled as she pulled him back to lay on the rock again just so that she could curl up against his chest.

Jacob smirked and replied while hugging her, "You sure it's my body temperature that's so hot or just my body?" He flinched slightly as Renesmee elbowed him in his ribs. She tended to do that whenever he had a cocky moment, even though she had admitted to liking his large ego. Just as Jacob had started to relax the sound of the object in the air had gotten louder. He looked up at the tinted pink sky to see that the object was a car.

"Holy shit." Jacob mumbled. Renesmee sat up the minute he said that, while pulling him up with her. Jacob was usually the type to stay unmoved and fearless, so words like that scared Renesmee. Her heart stopped pounding when she saw that his reaction was to the flying car. Seeing that it was the Weasley's magic car, she knew that the rest of their visitors must be inside. When the Weasley twins had come in the exact flying car, Jacob had been off with his pack, which is why he had never seen the magical object before. Renesmee had been there with her family to greet the mischievous pair of boys. In fact, they had let Renesmee take the car for a spin.

In seconds the car splashed into the water, floating as if it weighed nothing. The closer the car floated towards them the wider Jacob's eyes got. He wrapped his arm around Renesmee's waist and growled at the car. Renesmee laughed and he turned to look at the giggling girl. "You're laughing? You're goddamn laughing? We were almost hit with a magic flying car and you're laughing!"

Renesmee saw the fear in his eyes and put her palm on his cheek, "Don't worry dear, it's just our guests." She hopped off the rock and walked towards the car as the trio inside struggled to get out. Jacob stood back for a bit, still quite stunned.

"You could've crashed us, you could've killed us, or worse, those two!" Hermione continued yelling at the tired redhead as she pointed at Renesmee and Jacob. She grabbed a lock of hair and pulled at it as she took deep breaths to calm down.

Ron rolled his eyes and then looked at Renesmee. He nudged Harry and whispered in his ear, "She's bloody hot." Harry chuckled.

He whispered back, "Let Hermione hear that and you'll be bloody all right." Ron winced at the thought of Hermione's wrath.

Seeing the look on the boys' eyes, Jacob knew exactly what they were talking about. He firmly walked up beside Renesmee and pulled her close to him. "Hey there, I'm Jacob Black and you are?" He asked with gritted teeth.

Hermione was the first one to answer him. She held out a hand to Renesmee and said, "I'm Hermione Granger, I believe Fred and George Weasley is living here, right?"

Renesmee nodded, "Yup, at my place." She shook Hermione's hand and said, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She smiled as she placed a few memories of her with her parents into Hermione's mind. She giggled at the look on Hermione's face.

Hermione blinked once. Twice. Thrice. "How'd you - what just…" Jacob cut Hermione off.

"Stop messing with people's minds Renesmee." He chuckled. "Nice to meet you Hermione." Hermione quickly nodded and stared straight ahead trying to figure out what just happened.

As Hermione cleared her head the boys stepped up and introduced themselves. Ron had started eyeing Renesmee again, but quickly stopped once he saw the look in Jacob's eye.

After a few moment of chatter, a young raven-haired female skipped outside and poked Jacob's shoulder. "Your pizza's here Jake." Jacob frowned, he wasn't satisfied with their delivery time. He was about to comment about how vampires should work at pizza shops, so that the delivery would be absolutely speedy, but the female had lost interest in pizza and had turned to the new visitors.

"Oh! You three must be Hermione, Ron and Harry. The twins have told me a great deal about you guys, I'm Alice Cullen, Renesmee's aunt." She gave them her bubbly smile. "Our house isn't quite far from here, I can take you three in my car, Nessie can ride back home with Jake." She started skipping back to her car. "Come along now!" She yelled back at them.

* * *

"Bloody hell." Ron said as they stepped onto the front porch of the Cullen house. "Everything's so classy. The car, the house even the family members." Alice chuckled as she opened the door for them.

Standing in a group inside was the whole Cullen family. Each one had a smile on their face as they greeted the trio. Jacob took a deep breath in. "I smell my pizza!" He said as he happily pranced into the kitchen.

Renesmee rolled her eyes, "Guys and their stomachs." Hermione chuckled and nodded.

Just as Renesmee was going to show the trio around a scream was heard from the kitchen. "Who gave you the permission to munch on my pizza?" Renesmee recognized Jacob's voice and ran towards the kitchen. The tone in the boy's voice told Ron that the twins just had to be involved in this. He dashed behind Renesmee, with Hermione and Harry at his heels.

Just as Ron had suspected, the commotion had involved the twins. One of the red-haired boys stood up and looked Jacob in the eye. "Well now, no one told us we couldn't." The other twin nodded with his brother.

Renesmee was now tightly holding on to Jacob's forearm, trying to calm him down. Hermione groaned at the twins' impoliteness. "Fred! You're the guests here, you shouldn't be upsetting your hosts!"

This time it was George's turn to speak. "Well, if we're the guests then we shouldn't get yelled at like that." He turned to Jacob and stood up. "What're you gonna do anyways, you aren't even a vampire."

The obvious statement came off as an insult to Jacob. He slammed his hand down on the table and yelled back at the boys. "Yes, I'm not a horrid vampire!" Renesmee let go of his arm the minute he said that. Jacob had never said anything against vampires in front of Renesmee before. He gave her an apologetic look, and grabbed onto her hand. He cleared his throat and corrected himself. "I'm not a horridly awesome vampire, but I am a werewolf." The correction made Renesmee chuckle.

The Weasley twins weren't quite moved by that declaration. The past two days the twins had stayed here, they hadn't seen Jacob around much. The only time they had seen him was when he came to pick up Renesmee to take her to La Push. The Cullens hadn't mentioned Jacob's species before, but they didn't talk about him like he was human either. Until that minute, the twins didn't know what Jacob was. Now that they had found out, they seemed a bit relieved yet not scared a bit. Their professor Lupin was a werewolf, and a wonderful man he was. He hadn't ever harmed the twins, and they knew he never would.

Even though the Weasley twins were unmoved, the trio of friends were. Harry, Ron and Hermione had had an encounter with Lupin while he was a werewolf, and it was quite a frightening sight. The three had frozen when Jacob had told the twins what he was. Ron stepped towards the twins and put his hands on their shoulders, trying to force them back down into their seats. "G-guys, come on now, it's just a pizza, no need to fret. I-I'll order another one for the wonderfully kind Jacob." Ron gave Jacob a weak smile.

At the sound of another pizza the eyes of the twins and Jacob lit up. The three of them started to laugh. Jacob chuckled and said, "Sorry 'bout that guys, I was just kinda, y'know, hungry. So Ron, when's the pizza gonna arrive?"

Ron was still quite shaky since he had just been standing in the middle of a fight between two devious wizards and an angry werewolf. Before he could say anything, Hermione decided to open her mouth. "Wait now, what? That's all it took? Another pizza? W-what?" Hermione's brain could not understand how such a heated argument had calmed down so suddenly.

A laugh came from the entrance to the kitchen. Emmett Cullen had been leaning on the doorframe, watching the whole fiasco. He chuckled, "They're guys Hermione. Food and money are two things that can always settle arguments." He walked over and placed a phone in Ron's hand. "Pizza's on speed dial number 4."


	3. Progress Report

Note:

Sorry to those who have been anticipating for a third chapter. The delay was due to my summer vacation in America and then school just started. I am working on the third chapter now, so hopefully it'll be done soon.

Tasfia


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jacob leaned against a wall in Renesmee's room as he munched down on his pizza with a smug grin across his face. The piece of cheesy delight was the last one that he had snatched before the twins had done so. The twins glared at him, but Ron pushed them back to their senses. He gave him a glare that warned them not to mess with the big bad wolf.

The silence had gotten too much to bear so Hermione decided to break it. "So Renesmee, you're half human and half vampire right?"

Renesmee giggled and said, "And I thought you were the smart one." She bit her lip and flushed. "So sorry, that was rude of me."

Ron snickered, "Hermione wouldn't mind. She loves being told the truth since she yells at me so much if I ever glaze the truth with a bit of a lie."

Hermione shot his a cold look and then turned back to Renesmee. She cleared her throat as if to rephrase her question. "Well yes I'd guessed that, but there was no harm in checking now is there?" As Renesmee nodded, Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Fred beat her to it.

"Is everyone in your family a pedophile?" He asked. All heads turned to him. The Weasleys, Hermione and Harry's jaw dropped open as he asked the question. Hermione looked away as if she didn't know him.

"What type of a question is that?" Jacob snarled. His voice sounded slightly deeper and fiercer then before. Hermione jumped slightly as his voice seemed to rumble through her. Ron twisted his fingers into Hermione's and gave her a reassuring smile, though it did no good.

"A good one." Fred replied. The gleam in Jacob's eyes was quite menacing, and any normal person would stop their train of thought. But it was Fred, and we all know how far from normal he is. "Well, from what you've told us so far, that's what I picked up. Your dad was like a 100 and something when he married your mom, and isn't Jacob like another 17 years older than you or something?"

Jacob let out a menacing growl, but Renesmee raised her hand in a gesture for him to stop. She smiled at Fred sweetly and answered his question calmly. "Well. I have no clue what dad's excuse is, but Jake has one. Werewolves go through this thing called imprinting. It's like a love at first sight thing, once their eyes fall on the person they're destined to imprint on, it just…happens."

Hermione sighed dreamily. "That just sounds so romantic." Ron snorted disapprovingly.

Harry snickered at Ron's reaction and then looked up Jacob who seemed to be looming over everyone. Maybe it was just the fact that he was standing, while they were all comfortably sitting on Renesmee's rug, but Harry had a feeling that even if Jacob were to sit with them, he's still tower over them all.

A quick wind passed them all, making them all turn their heads towards that direction. Emmett stood in the corner of Renesmee's room with a very unamused look on his face.

Renesmee sighed. "What now Uncle Em?"

Emmett chuckled humourlessly, "Don't take that tone with me lil missy." He crossed his muscular arms over his chest and said, "I'm bored, and I wanna arm wrestle."

Jacob smirked, "Let's do this."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but my brain died a bit while writing this, but i wanted to publish a bit, so here ya go. :D**


End file.
